


Back Off

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Awkward, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: I just thought this would be an interesting interaction between Zen and Reyes if this took place after the rebanding of the agents. Enjoy!





	Back Off

You're sitting in the corner seat on the plane, heading back to Overwatch Headquarters in Gibraltar. You've got a steaming cup of coffee in front of you and a notebook with notes scattered along the page and doodles along the side. Zenyatta sits in front of you, cleaning the details of his orbs and humming some sweet song.

Reaper sits at the opposite table of the open room, rage radiating off of him. He's playing some game of cards by himself when he throws his hands down.

“Could you cut it out?” He yells at the omnic across the room. Zenyatta pauses for a moment and then looks up to you.

“Did you hear something?” He asks.

Without missing a beat, you respond. “Not at all. Pretty quiet, actually.”

Zenyatta nods. He resumes humming and cleaning his nine orbs. Reaper stands, roughly moving the table forward with his thighs and making it scrape against the ground. You wince, giving him the satisfaction of being noticed.

Zenyatta places his cloth down as the man in black makes his way over. With the most gentle hand movements, he lifts his orbs back into place around his neck and hums in approvement when they align in just the right positions. 

“Look, you piece of junk-” Reaper starts, pointing fingers, but Zenyatta stands, floating just in front of the man.

“I think you are under the impression that just because you're big and scary, you can push the two of us around. Unfortunately, we've been put into the same flight and thus we have to coexist for a certain amount of time.” Zenyatta informs. “If I power up my attack long enough, I'll do enough damage to rip your head off your shoulders, again.”

“Back off.” He hisses at the omnic. 

“Why don't you? We haven't done anything to you.” You spit, still sitting down with your cup of joe. 

Reaper moves to say something, but Zenyatta sticks a discord to him and he goes wraith.

“Scared, Reaper?” Zenyatta teases, and you can almost see his red eyes darken in color. He doesn't respond, and just moves back to his table all the way across the room. He makes one last point to drag the table back in place, unnecessarily extending the sound of metal against metal. 

Zenyatta sits back down in his spot across from you. “What are you planning?” He asks in regard to your notes.

“Oh! Soldier’s been asking me for new team comps for future missions and I'm struggling to get a solid group together.” You sigh. “More than two tanks and you're gonna need more than one healer, but most of the time no one wants to have two healers. It's difficult to accommodate for everyone's wishes.”

“I understand.” 

You can feel Reaper’s eyes on you, but when you look over he’s dealing out a fresh hand of cards. Athena comes over the comms to let everyone know it would be another five hours until arrival, and that it would be smart to get some sleep. No one moves from their positions.

“You should get some shut eye.” Zenyatta says to you.

“I don't think I'll be getting much sleep anytime soon.” You gesture towards the coffee in your hands. Zenyatta nods.

“Then feel free to meditate with me.” He offers, moving to the harder floors in the middle for more space. You sit across from him, legs crossed, and breath in a consistent rhythm until you're pretty sure you doze off. Zenyatta chuckles softly.


End file.
